La verdad y nada más que la verdad
by Esciam
Summary: Audrey, Nathan y Duke creyeron que habían tenido su cuota del día de "problemas", pero se habían equivocado.


Estaba yo leyendo los post de mi página de amigos del LJ, cuando me encontré con **_marion_** y un post de series, en donde decía, textualmente: "[hablando sobre Duke, Audrey y Nathan] Los quiero juntitos, en el barco de Duke, un atardecer, tomando cervezas y diciéndose verdades" (**_marion_**, 2011) y yo le dije que eso no era tan difícil. Ella me respondió con ojos de cordero degollado, y eso me dio ganas de escribir de un fandom nuevo para mí y ¡Espero les guste!

**Disclaimer:**Haven no me pertenece (sí, sigo NO siendo una guionista y creadora de series, T.T) fue creado por Stephen King y desarrollada por Sam Ernst y Jim Dunn.

**La verdad y nada más que la verdad**

Los tres estaban agotados. No era algo físico, sino mental y moralmente. Hasta Nathan se tiró en una de las sillas del barco de Duke, sorprendiendo a éste último:

—¡De acuerdo! También te invitaba a ti. "Mi casa es tu casa" —lo último lo dijo en un español fluido.

Nathan solo descansó la cabeza en el respaldar de la silla, sin siquiera querer decirle algo. Audrey, por su lado, simplemente miró hacia el gris atardecer, nostálgica.

Duke miró a los dos y negó:

—Desearía tener algo más fuerte, pero nos conformaremos con cervezas.

—Gracias, Duke —dijo Audrey, y los tres supieron que era por más que dejarlos estar en su barco y regalarles cerveza.

El aludido sonrió apenas y asintió, antes de ir hacia adentro del barco en busca de las cervezas. Volvió con tres botellas, se las dio a cada uno ya abiertas y se sentó en la silla restante.

Los minutos pasaron mientras los tres tomaban lentamente la botella, en silencio. Sabían que, cada uno de ellos, estaba pensando en lo que había pasado en el día.

El día había iniciado con normalidad: Audrey y Nathan habían llegado temprano en la mañana donde Duke, por si acaso ponía peros a declarar en el juicio de un ladrón fino (con el "problema" de poder pasar por las paredes y casi, casi, ser inmaterial del todo). Luego, fueron a la sala de juicio de Haven y… pasó lo que después de tres semanas tranquilos, tenía que pasar: un caso de una persona "problemática". El asistente del abogado acusador los puso a todos en una alucinación colectiva, donde todos tuvieron que enfrentarse a las situaciones que más los hacía sentir culpables.

Audrey terminó sucumbiendo a esa atmósfera también. El hecho de que el asistente se diera cuenta de que nada de eso podía ser real por sí mismo, los hizo salir airosos de una locura de por vida, posiblemente.

Por eso, no solo por casi perder la cordura, sino verse cara a cara con lo que los hacía sentir más culpables; era que los tres se mantenían en silencio, tomando la cerveza. No querían hablar, pero tampoco estar solos y tratar de dormir recordando lo que habían estando experimentando en la corte en esas horas.

La risa repentina de Duke, por más que fuera hecha con la boca cerrada, los extrañó:

—Has trabajado en tus gracias, ¿no Audrey?

Nathan y su compañera lo miraron, sin entender. Pero luego, ella tomó aire, se sonrojó un poco y bajó la mirada.

—¿De que me perdí? —preguntó Nathan, mirando de uno a otro.

—El primer día que nos conocimos, ¡No, mejor dicho! Que yo la salvé de morir ahogada... ella ni un gracias me dio.

—Sí, sí, lo siento.

—Puedo verla —siguió hablando Duke a Nathan—. Saliendo de mi camarote vistiendo solo mi camisa…

—¡Ey! —reclamó Audrey, mientras su compañero la miraba casi que pidiéndole explicaciones.

—Bueno, con ropa interior y mi camisa sobre ella. Entonces, en vez de, no sé, darme las gracias por salvarle la vida, solo me empezó a acusar por una pistola y la cabeza llena de lo que tú —y cuando lo dijo, le tiró no tan fuerte, un cabo de una soga— le dijiste sobre mí.

—No pediré disculpas, Duke. Puede que ayudes de cuando en cuando, pero sigues siendo lo que has sido por años.

—Chicos, chicos… —intentó tranquilizarlos Audrey, pero Duke le hizo un ademán con la mano a ella, como diciéndole que no se metiera, y luego se volvió un poco agresivo con Nathan:

—Sea como sea, al menos no soy cobarde.

El aludido desechó el comentario con un ademán de cabeza y tomó más de la cerveza como si tal cosa.

—¡Vamos! Deja de ser un niño. ¡Lo que menos te importa es como me gano mi vida! Esto dejó de ser por lo de la chinches en tu espalda cuando teníamos ocho años. Esto va de que de nuevo crees que yo te quito tu juego con las chicas y…

—¿Qué? ¡Por favor! ¡Deja de decir idioteces! —exclamó Nathan, irguiéndose en la silla.

Audrey quiso decir algo, pero no encontró las palabras, por lo que tomó de la cerveza. Duke se indicó a sí mismo, como diciendo "¿yo, idioteces?", y luego dijo:

—Idiota el que se enoja y siente celos si no hace nada. No la tienes porque no lo intentas, así de simple. Yo lo intenté y ella me dejó en la habitación de la amistad, estoy bien conmigo mismo. ¿Y tú? ¿Lo has intentado al menos una vez?

—¿No recuerdas que aún sin juego, él se consiguió a la canadiense? —dijo Audrey.

—En verdad no la quería. Ella me quería y yo le seguí la corriente. Puede que me doliera que se fuera, pero es algo más de amor propio y pensar que se morirá solo y sin sentir nunca más una caricia…

—¿Y de eso tengo la culpa yo? —siguió Duke.

—No… pero me encantaría que la tuvieras. Me encantaría que alguien la tuviera, que Audrey hiciera lo suyo y yo volviera a poder sentir. Aunque, lo del dolor me hace pensar dos veces, porque…

Audrey, que había visto de uno a otro, tomó mucho aire y se levantó rápidamente de la silla:

—¿Por qué están siendo sinceros el uno con el otro como si nada?

Los dos la miraron con el ceño fruncido y luego al otro, totalmente sorprendido. Audrey dejó su cerveza y se puso de nuevo el saco.

—Algo me dice que había otra persona con problema en esa sala de juicio.

Ninguno de los la siguió. Se sentía relajados en esas sillas, y mientras Audrey se iba de una segunda llegada pidiendo a Nathan que se moviera, Duke le dijo:

—Todo sea para que ella no oiga lo que no quiere saber de ninguno de los dos.

—Gracias por la cerveza —cortó Nathan, y salió caminando detrás de ella.

Ya empezaba a darse cuenta de que estaba hablando con sinceridad, y de que algunas de esas cosas eran mejor que no salieran de su boca. Era rara la sensación, mucha relajación y a la vez preocupación por decir más de lo necesario.

Cuando Audrey lo miró y le dijo un cuidadoso "De acuerdo", se dio cuenta de que había dicho ese último pensamiento. Nathan deseó poder inventar trabajo en la oficina para no ir con ella en esa nueva misión. Había cosas que no le quería decir a Audrey, sobre todo las que más deseaba sobre Audrey…


End file.
